


C'est

by Hysope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus ne peut pas vraiment définir ce qu'il partage avec Sirius. Loin de ce qu'il a toujours entendu sur l'amour, il ne voit que des éclats d'un lien plus grand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est

C'est une main qui se tend à la recherche d'un contact rassurant. C'est un éclat de désir dans un regard censé n'être qu'amical. C'est cinq minutes d'un amour brûlant, qui disparaît au tournant. C'est un rire comme un aboiement, aussi. C'est une mauvaise blague, une trahison, un chien une nuit de pleine lune, fourrure contre fourrure, peau contre peau. C'est un surnom murmuré dans le noir, des caresses hâtives et la perte totale de ses mots dans un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller.

Remus ne sait pas vraiment ce que lui offre Sirius. D'autres diraient que c'est de l'amour. Lui y voit plutôt un soulagement. La paix, enfin, sûrement la seule chose importante au monde, et une main dans la sienne.

C'est quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas perdre.

 


End file.
